Germano-Interlingua/d
'''d Mus re '''da Adv ibi, illac; (hier) hic; (dabei) in iste caso; ~ ist, ~ sind: ecce; ~ kommt er: ecce ille (qui veni); Bw per que, pro que, viste que, ja(m) que, pois que '''da capo da capo (I) '''dabei (nahe) presso; (zeitl. Nähe) gerade ~ sein: esser .. (+ P. pres.); (zugleich) al mesme tempore; (in diesem Fall) in iste caso; es ist nichts ~: il non ha inconveniente (in illo); was ist denn ~? que importa? '''dableiben restar, remaner, remaner presente; fig (auf et. bestehen) persister in '''Dach tecto; unter ~ und Fach: in securitate, salve, a coperto; j-m aufs ~ steigen: reprimendar alicuno; das ~ decken: coperir le tecto '''Dachantenne antenna exterior/al tecto '''Dachboden subtecto '''Dachdecker copertor de tectos, tegulero '''Dachfenster fenestr(ett)a de tecto '''Dachfirst culmine de tecto '''Dachkammer mansarda '''Dachorganisation organisation culminal (de societates) '''Dachpappe carton catranate/bituminate '''Dachpfanne tegula de tecto '''Dachrinne guttiera '''Dachs taxon; frecher ~: insolente '''Dachsbau taxoniera '''Dachschiefer ardesia '''Dachschindel tegula de ligno '''Dachshund can de taxon, bassetto (german) '''Dachsparren travetto '''Dachstube mansarda '''Dachstuhl culmine del tecto '''Dachwerk construction del tecto '''Dachwohnung appartamento de subtecto '''Dachziegel tegula de tecto '''Dackel can de taxon, bassetto (german) '''dadurch (Grund) per isto/illo/cello; (so) assi; (Umstand) con isto; ~ daß: (mit Gerund. zu übersetzen.) z.B. ~ daß er die Ware nicht lieferte: non habente livrate le merce; per que; (örtl.) per hic/ibi/illac/illic '''dafür per isto, pro isto; (Ersatz) in compensation, in vice de; (weil) per que; ~ sein: approbar; wer kann ~?: a qui le culpa?; ich kann nichts ~: isto non es mi culpa; ich danke dir ~: io te regratia de isto '''dafürhalten opinar, esser de opinion Dafürhalten opinion, aviso; nach meinem ~: a/secundo mi opinion/aviso '''dagegen contra isto/illo/cello; ~ sein: esser contra, esser de opinion contrari; nichts ~ haben: esser de accordo, non opponer se (a); Bw al contrario; (Entschädig.) in compensation; (Vergleich) in compara tion (con) '''dagegenhalten (vergleichen) comparar con, opponer a; (einwenden) objectar '''daheim (zu Hause) a domo, a casa; (in der Heimat) in mi pais Daheim domo, casa, pais, patria; (Heim) focar (domestic) '''daher (Ursache) de isto/illo/cello; per isto; assi; (örtl.) de ibi/illac, de/ab ille latere; Bw igitur, hinc, per consequente, ecce per que '''dahergehen passar, promenar se '''daherkommen arrivar '''daherlaufen accurrer '''dahin (ad) ibi/illac, verso iste/ille/celle loco; (vergangen) passate; (verloren) perdite; (tot) morte; bis ~: de hic ad ibi; (zeitl.) usque ad ille momento; bis ~!: a (ben) tosto! '''dahinab per ibi a basso '''dahinauf per ibi in alto '''dahinaus exiente per ibi '''dahineilen passar rapidemente, currer, fugir '''dahinein entrante per ibi; ad ibi/illac intra/intro '''dahinfahren partir; (vergehen) passar '''dahingehen partir; (vergehen) passar '''dahingehören facer parte (de), corresponder (a) '''dahingestellt ~ sein lassen: lassar in suspenso, lassar indecise '''dahinjagen passar como un fulmine '''dahinleben vegetar '''dahinscheiden transpassar, deceder '''dahinsein esser perdite/passate/morte '''dahinsiechen deperir '''dahinsterben morir se '''dahinten ibi/illac detra '''dahinter detra, post; ~ steckt et.: il ha alique in/sub/detra isto; sich ~ machen: poner se a '''dahinterknien effortiar se '''dahinterkommen discoperir le secreto, exclarar le cosa '''dahinunter (per) ibi/illac a basso '''Dahlie Bot dahlia '''damalig de alora/tunc/ille tempore '''damals alora, tunc, ad ille/celle tempore '''Damast damasco '''Damastarbeit damascenage '''damasten de damasco, damascen '''Damaszenerpflaume damasceno, pruna damascen '''damaszieren (Stoff) damascar; (Stahl) damascenar '''Dame dama, seniora; ~ spielen: jocar a damas '''Damebrett tabuliero de damas '''Damenbinde panno/fascia hygienic '''Damenhut cappello de femina/seniora '''Damenkleid roba '''Damenschneider sartor pro senioras '''Damenschneiderin sartora pro senioras '''Damensitz im ~ reiten: montar ad amazon '''Damenwahl torno del senioras '''Damenwelt le senioras/damas Pl '''Damespiel joco de damas '''Damestein pedon '''Damgeiss|Damgeiß damocerva '''Damhirsch damo(cervo) '''damit con isto/resp. illo, cello; her ~!: da lo/resp. los!; heraus ~!: explica te!; (je nach dem Verb) de isto, pro isto, ad isto; ~ bin ich einverstanden: io consenti in/ad isto; Bw a fin que, pro que '''Damm dica; (Erdwall) terrapleno; (Hafen~) mole, quai (F); Anat perineo; auf dem ~ sein: sentir se ben; wieder auf den ~ kommen: recuperar/retrovar le sanitate '''Dammbruch ruptura de un dica '''Damp fer (nave a) vapor '''Dampf vapor; (Rauch) fumo; unter ~ stehen: esser sub pression '''Dampfantrieb propulsion a vapor '''Dampfbad banio de vapor '''Dampfboot barca/lancha -sch-/navetta a vapor '''Dampfdruck pression del vapor '''Dampfdruckmesser m manometro '''dampfen fumar, evaporar (se); (Erde usw) exhalar vapores; (fahren) navigar per vapor '''Dampferlinie linea/servicio de vapores '''Dampferverbindung linea/servicio de vapores '''Dampfhammer martello a vapor '''Dampfheizung calefaction a vapor '''dampfig vaporose '''Dampfkessel caldiera a/de vapor '''Dampfkraft mit ~: a/per vapor '''Dampfmaschine machina de/a vapor '''Dampfschiff nave a vapor '''Dampfschiffahrt navigation a vapor '''Dampfschiffahrtsgesellschaft compania de navigation (a vapor) '''Dampfwalze (rolo) compressor '''Damwild (Jagd) chassa sch- (de) damocervos '''danach Adv post, postea/pois, post isto; (örtl.) post isto, detra isto; (demnach) secundo isto, conforme ad isto; ~ aussehen: haber le aere de isto; sich ~ richten: conformar se ad isto; er ist nicht der Mann ~: ille non es le homine facite pro isto '''daneben al latere (de isto); juxta (isto); (außerdem) ultra isto '''danebengehen fig faller, ir le false via, mancar le colpo '''danebenhauen fig faller, ir le false via, mancar le colpo '''danieder a/in basso, a/per terra, sur le solo '''daniederliegen esser allectate/malade; fig languer '''Dank regratiamento; (~sagung) gratias Pl; Gott sei ~!: gratias a Deo!; (Belohnung) recompensa; (Erkenntlichkeit) recognoscentia; besten ~, vielen ~: multe gratias; zu großem ~ verpflichtet: multo obligate; j-m ~ sagen/wissen für: regratiar alicuno de dank Präp gratias a '''dankbar grate, recognoscente '''Dankbarkeit gratitude, recognoscentia '''danken j-m ~ für: regratiar alicuno de; danke!: gratias!; danke bestens!: multe gratias; (verdanken) deber '''dankend ~ erhalten: recipite con gratias '''dankenswert digne de gratitude, laudabile, meritori '''dankerfüllt plen de gratitude '''Dankfest festa de oration de gratias '''Dankgebet oration de gratias '''Dankgottesdienst action de gratias '''danksagen Rel render gratias (a) '''Danksagung regratiamentos Pl '''Dankschreiben littera/epistola de regratiamento(s) '''dann alora, tunc; (nachher) post, pois; (darauf) post isto, postea; (ferner) in ultra, de/in plus; (Bedingung) in iste caso; alora; ~ und wann: de tempore in tempore '''dannen von ~: de ibi/illac; von ~ gehen: partir '''daran fam dran ad isto/illo/cello, in isto/illo/cello; nahe ~: multo presso; dicht ~: juxta; ich bin ~: es mi torno/vice; gut/resp. übel ~ sein: esser in un bon/resp. mal situation; es liegt mir nichts ~: pauco importa a me; ich war nahe ~: pauco mancava que io .. '''darangehen (sich) ~: mitter/poner se al obra/travalio '''darankommen haber su torno/vice '''daranmachen (sich) ~: mitter/poner se al obra/travalio '''daransetzen alles ~: facer tote su effortios; (Leben) riscar '''darauf (zeitl.) post isto, postea, pois, sequitemente; ein Jahr ~: un anno depost; am Tage ~: in le die sequente; (örtl.) sur/super isto, ibi; viel ~ geben: facer grande caso (de); wie kommt er ~?: como veni ille ad iste idea?; es kommt ~ an: isto depende '''daraufgehen esser perdite, perir, esser expendite; es geht viel Zeit darauf: on passa multe tempore ad isto '''daraufhin alora, per consequente; (örtl.) super isto. '''darauflos verso isto; ~ gehen: ir/ascender (directemente) a/verso '''daraus fam draus de ibi/illac, de isto/illo/cello, ex isto; ~ wird nichts: isto non evenira/succedera/se realisara '''darben suffrer in (le) indigentia '''darbieten offerer, presentar; Theat representar '''Darbietung offerta, presentation, representation '''darbringen offerer '''Darbringung offerta, presentation; Rel oblation '''darein fam drein: in isto loco; (ibi) intro '''dareinreden intermitter/immiscer se in le conversation '''dareinwilligen consentir in/ad illo '''darin in isto; (ibi) intro '''darlegen exponer; (erklären) explicar '''Darlegung exposition, explication '''Darlehen presto '''Darlehensempfänger prenditor de un presto '''Darlehenskasse cassa de presto(s) '''Darm Anat intestino; (in Zssgn.) Adj intestinal; (Wursthaut) pelle '''Darmentzündung enteritis (Pl -ites); (Dickdarm) colitis (Pl - ites) '''Darmkatarrh s. Darmentzündung '''Darmleiden affection intestinal '''Darmsaite corda de tripa '''Darmverschlingung volvulo '''Darmverschluss|Darmverschluß ileo, occlusion intestinal '''Darre siccatorio; (Bäume) desiccation; Med consumption '''darreichen offerer, presentar; Rel administrar '''Darreichung presentation; (Verabreichung) administration '''darren (dörren) siccar (al furno) Darren: n siccatura (al furno) '''darstellbar representabile; Theat a. jocabile '''darstellen representar; (mit Worten) exponer; (Rolle) interpretar; (beschreiben) describer; Chem preparar; (sinnbildl.) symbolisar '''darstellend descriptive '''Darsteller actor, interprete '''Darstellerin actrice, interpreta '''Darstellung representation, presentation, interpretation, description, preparation; (mit Worten) exposito '''dartun provar, demonstrar, poner in evidentia '''darum (örtl.) ~ (herum) circa/circum isto; (Grund) igitur, ecce perque, ergo; a causa de isto; ich bitte dich ~: io te preca de isto '''darunter fam drunter sub isto/illo, infra, in basso; (weiter unten) plus in/a basso; (Preis) ad un precio plus basse; (aus e-r Anzahl) inter, in le medio (de); zehn Jahre und ~: dece annos e minus '''darüber fam drüber (örtl.) super/supra illo; ~ hinaus: trans isto; (zeitl.) intertanto; zehn Jahre und ~: dece annos e plus; (betreffs) re/super/de isto, in iste respecto '''darüberlegen poner supra (isto) '''darüberstehen star/esser supra (isto) '''das (best. Art.) le; (dies, jenes) isto, illo/cello; (bez. Fürw.) que, lo que; das Buch, das du liest: le libro que tu lege; ich weiß nicht (das), was du meinst: io non sape lo que tu opina '''dasein esser presso/juxta, assister (a), esser presente; (bestehen) exister; (gekommen sein) haber venite; nie da gewesen: sin precedentes Dasein n presentia; (Existenz) existentia; (Leben) vita; Kampf ums ~: lucta pro le vita/existentia '''Daseinsberechtigung ration de esser, derecto al existentia '''daselbst ibi; in ille/celle loco; ibidem/ib '''dasitzen esser sedite ibi; seder ibi/presso/juxta, assister (a), esser presente '''dasjenige (sächl.) illo; cello '''dass|daß que; Bw auf ~: pro que; a fin que '''dastehen star ibi/illic/presso/juxta, assister (a), esser presente; müßig ~: star sin facer alique; restar con le bracios cruciate; fig gut ~: prosperar '''Daten Pl (Gegebenheit) datos; (Angaben) indicationes '''Datieren datar; poner le data '''Datierung datation '''Dativ dativo '''Dativobjekt complemento indirecte '''dato bis ~: usque ad iste die '''Datowechsel littera de cambio con termino fixe data/die '''Dattel dattilo, dactylo '''Dattelbaum dattiliero '''Dattelpalme dattiliero '''Datum data; ein früheres/resp. späteres ~ einsetzen: antedatar/resp. postdatar '''Datumstempel (Gerät) datator; (Marke) timbro con le data del die '''Daube dova '''Dauer duration; (Kontinuität) continuitate; auf die ~: al longe; von kurzer ~ sein: durar pauc/poc tempore; durar pauco/poco '''Dauerbrandofen estufa permanente foco continue '''Dauergast hospite permanente '''dauerhaft durabile, resistente '''Dauerhaftigkeit durabilitate, resistentia, stabilitate '''Dauerkarte carta de abonamento '''Dauerlauf cursa/marcha -sch- de resistentia/fundo; cursa gymnastic '''dauern durar, perdurar; (vt rühren) facer pietate (a) '''dauernd Adj continue, permanente; (ewig ~) perpetue '''Dauerstellung empleo fixe; situation stabile '''Dauerwelle undulation permanente '''Dauerwurst salsicia fumate/de conserva, salami '''Dauerzustand permanentia Daumen pollice; j-m den ~ halten: augurar le successo de alicuno '''Daumenabdruck impression/stampa del pollice '''daumendick grosse como le pollice '''Daumenschrauben manilla/vites de pollice '''Daune pluma de eider, lanugine '''Daunenbett eiderdun '''Daunendecke eiderdun '''davon de isto/illo/cello; auf und ~ sein: haber fugite; das kommt ~, daß: es per que '''davoneilen partir hastivemente; fugir '''davonfliegen volar via '''davonkommen escappar '''davontragen (trans)portar via; (Sieg) ganiar '''davor (örtl.) antea, ante isto/illo/cello; Adv avante; (zeitl.) antea, ante; (Verhältnis) de isto; sei uns Gott ~: que Deo nos preserva de isto '''dawider contra isto/illo/cello '''dazu a(d) isto/illo/cello; (Zweck) pro isto; ad iste fin, pro iste fin; (noch) ~: de plus in plus; tanto plus que; (ferner) in ultra; de plus '''dazugeben contribuer; adjunger '''dazugehören pertiner (a); facer parte (de); (nötig sein) esser necesse '''dazugehörig pertinente, correspondente, respective '''dazukommen adjunger se (a); (unvermutet) supervenir '''dazumal alora, in ille/celle tempore '''dazunehmen adjunger, accrescer '''dazutun adjunger, accrescer '''dazwischen inter isto; inter ambes; inter illos; in le medio de illos '''dazwischenkommen intervenir, immiscer se; supervenir '''Dazwischenkunft intervention '''dazwischenlegen interponer '''dazwischenliegen interjacer '''dazwischenliegend intermedi/e,-ari '''dazwischenreden interrumper; immiscer se in le conversation '''dazwischentreten intervenir, interponer se Dazwischentreten n intervention '''Debatte debatto, discussion, disputa '''debattieren debatter, discuter, disputar '''Debet debito '''Debetnote nota de debito '''Debetposten conto debitori '''Debetsaldo saldo debitori '''Debit vendita '''debitieren vender; (belasten) debitar '''Debüt début (F) '''Debütant débutant (F) '''Debütantin débutante (F) '''debütieren debutar '''Dechant decano '''dechiffrieren decifrar '''Dechiffrierung n deciframento '''Deck Mar ponte; (Bus) imperial '''Deckadresse adresse fingite/fictive/ficticie '''Deckbett eiderdun; (Decke) coperilecto, copertura (de lecto) '''Deckblatt (Zigarre) siliqua; (Buch) (folio de) guarda; Bot bractea '''Decke copertura; (Tisch~) coperitabula; (Zimmer~) plafond (F), tecto (de camera); mit j-m unter e-r ~ stecken: esser complice de alicuno; conspirar (insimul); sich nach der ~ strecken: viver secundo su rentas; facer le passo secundo le gamba; (Belag) revestimento; (Hülle) involucro '''Deckel coperculo; (Buch~) copertura (de libro) '''decken coperir; (Tisch) poner; (Hengst) coperir, montar; (schützen) proteger, defender, responder (pro); sich ~: coincider; hinlänglich gedeckt sein: haber sufficiente securitate Decken- (in Zssgn.) de tecto/plafond (F) '''Deckfarbe color opac '''Deckmantel mantello; fig pretexto '''Deckname pseudonymo '''Deckoffizier (sub)officiero de marina '''Deckplatte platteforma '''Deckung copertura; (Hdl a.) garantia; (Gelder) fundos Pl; (Sicherh.) securitate; (Fechtkunst) guarda; Mil coperto; in ~ gehen: mitter/poner se a coperto; ohne ~: a discoperto '''Deckweiss|Deckweiß blanco opac '''Defekt defecto, manco defekt Adj defectuose, mendose; (beschädigt) guastate, damnificate '''Defensive defensiva '''definieren definir '''Definition definition '''Defizit deficit '''Deflation deflation '''Degen spada; (Krieger) guerrero '''Degeneration degeneration '''degenerieren degenerar '''Degengriff manico (de spada) '''Degenknopf pomo (de spada) '''Degenkoppel cincturon '''Degenscheide vaina (de spada) '''Degenstich colpo de spada '''Degenstoss|Degenstoß colpo de spada '''degradieren degradar '''Degradierung degradation '''dehnbar extensibile, elastic; (Metall) ductile; (durch Wärme) dilatabile; (Gase) expansibile '''Dehnbarkeit extensibilitate, elasticitate, ductilitate, dilatabilitate, expansibilitate '''dehnen extender; Phys dilatar; Gram, Mus allongar; (in die Breite) allargar '''Dehnung extension, dilatation, allongamento, allargamento; (Gase) expansion '''Deich dica '''Deichsel timon '''Deichselgabel timon a furca '''Deichselpferd cavallo de timon; (cavallo-)timonero '''dein tu; (ohne Hauptwort) le tue, Pl le tues '''deine tu; (ohne Hauptwort) le tue, Pl le tues '''deinerseits de tu latere/parte '''deinesgleichen tu par(es)/equal(es), simile a te '''deinethalben s. deinetwillen '''deinetwillen pro te, a causa de te; (zuliebe) per amor de te '''Deismus deismo '''Dekade decade '''dekadent decadente '''Dekadenz decadentia '''Dekan decano '''Dekanat decanato '''deklamieren declamar '''deklarieren declarar '''dekolletiert decoll(ett)ate '''Dekolleté decoll(ett)ato '''Dekor decoration '''Dekorateur decorator '''Dekoration decoration '''Dekorationsmaler Theat scenographo '''Dekorationsmalerei Theat scenographia '''dekorativ decorative '''dekorieren decorar '''Dekorum decorum '''Dekret decreto '''dekretieren decretar '''Delegation delegation '''delegieren delegar '''Delegierte delegata '''Delegierter delegato '''delikat delicate '''Delikatesse delicatessa; (Speise) le mangiar -dzh- exquisite; platto fin '''Delikatessen Pl comestibiles selecte '''Delikatessenhandlung specieria fin; boteca de comestibiles selecte '''Delikt delicto '''Delirium delirio '''Delphin delphino '''Delta delta '''dem wenn ~ so ist: si (il/illo) es assi; wie ~ auch sei: comocunque es/sia '''Demagoge demagogo '''Demagogie demagogia '''demagogisch demagogic '''demaskieren dismascar '''Dementi dismentita '''dementieren dismentir '''dementsprechend conforme ad isto; Adv conformemente '''demgegenüber in contrasto/opposition/contrapartita (a) '''demgemäss|demgemäß conforme(mente)/in conformitate ad isto; in consequentia a '''demnach secunde isto; (logische Folge) dunque; in consequentia, hinc, inde '''demnächst bentosto; in proxime tempore, proximemente '''demobilisieren demobilisar '''Demobilmachung demobilisation '''Demokrat democrate '''Demokratie democratia '''demokratisch democratic '''Demonstrant manifestante '''Demonstration demonstration; Pol manifestation '''demonstrieren demonstrar, manifestar '''Demontage dismontage '''demontieren dismontar '''demoralisieren demoralisar '''Demut humilitate '''demzufolge in consequentia (de isto); per consequente '''demütig humile '''demütigen humiliar '''Demütigung humiliation '''dengeln affilar, acutiar '''Denkarbeit labor mental '''Denkart mentalitate; maniera/modo de pensar/cogitar '''denkbar pensabile; (vorstellbar) imaginabile; (begreifbar) concipibile '''denken pensar (a); (nach~) reflecter, cogitar; zu ~ geben: dar a pensar; sich ~: imaginar/figurar se; man sollte ~: on dicerea; der Mensch denkt, Gott lenkt: le homine propone, Deo dispone Denken n (le) pensar, pensamento '''Denker pensator '''Denkfaulheit pigritia/pigressa mental/de spirito; inertia mental '''Denkfreiheit libertate de pensar '''Denkfähigkeit facultate de pensar '''Denkmal monumento '''Denkmünze medalia (commemorative) '''Denkschrift memorial, memorandum '''Denkspruch sententia, motto, aphorismo '''Denkvermögen facultate de pensar '''Denkweise maniera/modo de pensar '''denkwürdig memorabile '''Denkwürdigkeit facto memorabile '''Denkwürdigkeiten (geschriebene) memorias '''Denkzettel (Notiz) nota; (Lehre) lection; (Strafe) punition '''Denkübung exercitio intellectual '''denn per que; nam; wo ist er ~? ma ubi es ille?; es sei ~, daß: a minus que; salvo que; wer ~? qui dunque?; (nach Komp.) que; mehr ~ je: plus que unquam; (also, doch) dunque '''dennoch tamen, totevia '''Dental dental '''Dentallaut dental '''Dentist dentista '''Dentistin dentista '''Denunziant denunciator '''Denunziantin denunciatrice '''denunziatorisch denunciative '''denunzieren denunciar '''Depesche depeche (F) '''depeschieren depechar -sch- '''deponieren deponer; (Bank) depositar '''Depositenbank banca de depositos '''Depositenkonto conto de deposito(s) '''Depositenschein certificato de deposito '''Depot deposito '''Deputation deputation '''deputieren deputar '''Deputierter deputato '''der (Art.) le; (bez. Fürw. Nom.) Pers qui, le qual; (Sach.) le qual, que; (hinweis.) iste (m.), celle, ille (m.) '''derart de tal maniera, talmente '''derartig tal, de iste specie, simile '''derb solide, compacte; (fest) firme; (kräftig) robuste, vigorose; (hart) dur; (grob) grossier; (rauh) rude; (Stoff) resistente '''Derbheit soliditate, firmitate, vigor, grosseria, duressa, rudessa '''dereinst un die, ulle die, unquam; (Zukunft) in futuro; (Vergangangenheit) olim '''deren (bez. Fürw.) cuje, del qual(es); (Pers a.) de qui; die Mutter, deren Sohn ich kenne: le matre cuje filio io cognosce; le matre del qual io cognosce le filio '''derenthalben pro causa de illes/resp. illas, illos '''derentwegen pro causa de illes/resp. illas, illos '''derentwillen pro causa de illes/resp. illas, illos '''derethalben pro causa de illes/resp. illas, illos '''deretwegen pro causa de illes/resp. illas, illos '''dergestalt de tal maniera, assi; ~, daß: de sorta/maniera/modo que '''dergleichen tal, de tal genere; simile; und ~ mehr: e altere cosas simile; nichts ~: nihil de isto '''Derivat (Wort) derivato; Med derivativo '''derjenige (m.) ~, welcher ille qui; (Sach.) illo que '''dermassen|dermaßen tanto; (bei Adj. a.) si; s.a. dergestalt '''derselbe le mesmo; ille; (Sach.) illo '''derweil intertanto '''derweilen intertanto '''Derwisch dervich -sch '''Derzeit actualmente, presentemente '''derzeitig actual, presente '''Des Mus re bemolle '''Deserteur desertor '''desertieren desertar '''Desertion desertion '''desgleichen equalmente, similemente; s.a. dergleichen '''deshalb pro/per isto; pro iste ration; ~ weil: per que '''Desinfektion disinfection '''Desinfektionsmittel disinfectante; (geruchtilgendes) disodorante '''desinfizieren disinfectar '''desodorisieren disodor(is)ar '''Despot despota '''despotisch despotic '''dessen (bez. Fürw.) cuje, del qual(es); (Pers. a.) de qui; der Vater, dessen Tochter wir einladen: le patre cuje filia nos invita; le patre del qual nos invita le filia '''dessenungeachtet malgrado isto; nonobstante; tamen; totevia '''Dessert dessert (F) '''Destillation distillation '''Destillierapparat alambic, distillatorio '''destillieren distillar '''Destillierkolben alambic(o) '''Destillierung distillation '''desto tanto; ~ besser!: tanto melio!; ~ schlimmer!: tanto pejo!; je mehr, ~ mehr: quanto plus .. tanto plus '''deswegen pro/per isto; pro iste ration '''Detachement distachamento -sch- '''Detail detalio; im ~: in detalio '''Detailhandel commercio al detalio '''Detailhändler commerciante al detalio; detaliante '''detaillieren vender al detalio; (umständl. erzählen) detaliar '''Detektiv detective (E), agente del policia '''Detektivfilm film policiari '''Detektivroman romance policiari '''Detektor (Elektr, Radio) detector '''Deut keinen ~ nachgeben: ceder non mesmo un centimetro; keinen ~ wert sein: valer absolutemente nihil '''deuteln subtilisar, sophisticar '''deuten vi ~ auf, indicar (alique con le digito); vt interpretar; fig annunciar (alique), presagir, previder (alique) '''deutlich distincte, clar, nitide '''Deutlichkeit distinction, claritate, nitiditate '''deutsch german; ~ sprechen: parlar germano; auf ~: in germano; fig mit j-m ~ reden: parlar sin detornos (ad alicuno) '''Deutschenfeind germanophobo '''Deutschenfresser germanophobo '''Deutschenfreund germanophilo '''deutschfeindlich germanophobe '''deutschfreundlich germanophile '''Deutschkunde historia del cultura german '''deutschstämmig de origine german '''Deutschtum nationalitate/character german; germanismo '''Deutschtümelei germanomania, teutomania '''Deutung interpretation; Rel exegese '''Devise devisa; (fremde Geldsorte) devisa estranier '''devot (unterwürfig) submisse; (fromm) devote; (demütig) humile '''Dezember decembre '''dezent decente '''dezentralisieren discentralisar '''Dezernat departimento, division, jurisdiction '''Dezernent chef (F) de departimento/division/servicio '''Dezigramm decigramma '''Deziliter decilitro '''Dezimal decimal '''Dezimalbruch fraction decimal '''Dezimalsystem systema decimal '''Dezimalwaage bascula decimal '''Dezimeter decimetro '''dezimieren decimar '''Diabetes diabete '''Diabetiker diabetico '''Diadem diadema '''Diagnose diagnose, diagnostico '''diagnostisch diagnostic '''diagnostizieren diagnosticar '''Diagonale diagonal '''Diagramm diagramma '''Diakon ditacono '''Diakonissin diaconessa '''Dialekt dialecto '''Dialektik dialectica '''dialektisch dialectic; (mundartlich) dialectal '''Dialog dialogo '''Diamant diamante '''diametral diametral, diametric '''Diapositiv diapositiva '''Diarrhöe diarrhea '''dich (Akk.) te '''dicht dense, compacte; (Haar, Gewebe) spisse; (undurchlässig) impermeabile; (luft~) hermetic; ~ bei: apud; presso; ~ hinter: contigue detra/post '''dichtbelaubt foliute '''dichten (dicht m.) facer/render dense; (gutschließend m.) serrar; clauder hermeticamente; obturar; (Verse) facer versos; poetar Dichten n composition (de versos); all sein ~ und Trachten: tote su pensamento e su desiderios/effortios '''Dichter poeta; (Verfasser) autor '''Dichterin poetessa; (Verfasserin) autora '''dichterisch poe/tic '''Dichterling poetastro, rimator, versificator '''dichthalten (saper) tacer '''Dichtigkeit densitate, spissor '''Dichtkunst poesia, arte poetic '''Dichtung poesia; (Gedicht) poema; Techn calfatage, guarnitura (aus Werg: de stoppa); (Packung) impaccatura '''Dichtungsring anello/anulo de junctura '''Dichtwerk obra poetic; composition '''dick spisse, grosse; (beleibt) corpulente, grasse, obese; (geschwollen) inflate; (Milch) cualiate; (fig Freundsch.) (multo) intime; ~e Luft: fig situation critic; (nicht leicht fließend) crasse; durch ~ und dünn: a transverso toto obstaculo; (Milch) ~ werden: cualiar se; (Wesen) ~ werden: ingrassiar '''dickbändig voluminose '''dickbäuchig ventrute '''Dickdarm intestino crasse; colon '''Dicke spissor, grossessa, grassessa, crassitate; (Beleibth.) corpulentia, obesitate '''dickfellig al/con le pelle/cute dur '''dickflüssig crasse, crassifluente, viscose '''Dickhäuter pachydermo '''dickhäutig pachyderme '''Dickicht boscage dense '''Dickkopf grosse testa; fig testa dur '''dickköpfig obstinate '''Dickköpfigkeit obstination '''dickleibig corpulente, obese '''Dickleibigkeit corpulentia, obesitate '''dicktun vantar se, pavonisar '''Dickwanst panciuto, ventruto '''dickwanstig panciute, ventrute '''Didaktik didactica '''Didaktiker didactico '''didaktisch didactic '''Dieb fur '''Dieberei furtos Pl '''Diebesbande banda de fures '''Diebesgut furto; merce furate/robate '''Diebeshöhle nido de fures '''diebessicher a proba/prova de fures '''Diebessprache jargon (F) de fures '''Diebin fura '''diebisch inclinate al furto, rapace, die ~e Elster: le pica-fura '''Diebstahl furto '''Diele (Brett) planca; (Fußboden) solo; (Hausflur) vestibulo '''dielen plancar, parquetar Dielen n plancage, parquetage '''dienen servir (alicuno); ~ zu: servir a; ~ als: servir de; womit kann ich (Ihnen) ~?: in que pote io servir vos?; Mil facer le servicio militar '''Diener servitorrice; domestico; serviente; (Verbeugung) reverentia '''Dienerin servitrice; domestica; servienta '''Dienerschaft (le) domesticos Pl; personal (domestic) '''dienlich utile, opportun; (heilsam) salutar; (zuträglich) convenibile '''Dienst servicio; (Stelle) empleo; ~ haben: esser de servicio; e-n ~ erweisen: render/prestar un servicio; außer ~ stellen: retirar del servicio; (Gefälligkeit) favor; außer ~ (a.D.): in retiro; was steht zu ~en?: in que pote io servir vos?; que desira vos? '''Dienstag martedi '''Dienstalter ancianitate (de servicio) '''Dienstantritt entrata in servicio/carga '''Dienstanweisung instructiones Pl; regulamento (de servicio) '''dienstbar subjecte, tributari '''Dienstbarkeit subjection; Jur servitude '''dienstbeflissen servicial '''Dienstbote domestico, serviente '''Diensteifer zelo '''diensteifrig zelate, sollicite '''Dienstentlassung demission, dimission '''dienstfertig servicial '''dienstfrei exempte/libere de servicio '''dienstfähig apte al/pro le servicio '''Dienstherr patron '''Dienstherrin patrona '''Dienstleistung (prestation de) servicio '''dienstlich official, de officio '''Dienstmann portator, cargator; (Vasall) vassallo '''Dienstmädchen domestica, servienta, camerera '''dienstmässig|dienstmäßig regulamentari '''Dienstordnung regulamento (de servicio) '''Dienstpflicht deber; Mil servicio militar obligatori '''dienstpflichtig obligate de servir; obligate al servicio (militar) '''Dienstsache correspondentia/communication official '''Dienststelle officio; departimento; agentia '''diensttauglich apte al servicio '''diensttuend de servicio '''dienstunfähig inapte al servicio; inhabile, invalide '''dienstuntauglich inapte al servicio; inhabile, invalide '''Dienstweg via official/hierarchic/de servicio '''dienstwillig servicial, zelate '''Dienstwohnung residentia official; appartamento de servicio '''Dienstzeit horas/resp. annos de servicio '''dies ~ und jenes: isto e illo '''diesbezüglich relative a; concernente; Adv con respecto ad isto '''diese iste; (ohne Hauptw.) Pers ista; (Sache) isto '''dieselbe le mesme; illa; (Sache) illo; (Akk.) la; (Sache) lo '''dieser Pers iste; (ohne Hauptw.) iste; (Sache) isto; am 5. dieses Monats (d.M.): le cinque (del mense) currente (cte.) '''diesig brumose, nebulose '''diesjährig Adv de iste anno '''diesmal iste vice '''diesmalig de iste vice '''diesseitig de iste latere/parte '''diesseits (ad) iste latere; Präp cis Diesseits n iste mundo '''Dietrich false clave '''Differential differential '''Differentialrechnung calculo differential '''Differenz differentia '''differieren differer; esser differente; (unterscheiden) differentiar '''Diktaphon dictaphono '''Diktat dictato '''Diktator dictator '''diktatorisch dictatorial '''Diktatur dictatura '''diktieren dictar '''Dilemma dilemma '''Dilettant dilettante (I), amator '''Dilettantentum dilettantismo '''dilettantisch dilettantesc '''Dill Bot anetho '''Ding cosa; (Gegenstand) objecto; (Angelegenheit) affaire (F); re; guter ~e sein: esser de bon humor; esser ben disposite; aller guten ~e sind drei: omne bon cosas son tres; unverrichteter ~e zurückkommen: revenir sin haber facite/concludite alique; vor allen ~en: super toto, ante toto; das geht nicht mit rechten ~en zu: isto non es natural '''Dingelchen cosetta '''dingen (mieten) prender in location; (vermieten) locar; Pers ingagiar -dzh-; (Schiff) fretar '''dingfest j-n ~ machen: arrestar alicuno '''dinglich real, effective, concrete '''Dingsda cosa; Herr ~: senior Cosa '''Dingwort substantivo '''Dinkel Bot spelta '''Dinosaurier dinosauro '''Diopter dioptra '''Diozöse diocese '''Diphterie diphteria '''Diphterieserum sero antidiphteric '''Diphthong diphthongo '''Diplom diploma '''Diplomat diplomate, diplomatico '''Diplomatie diplomatia '''diplomatisch diplomatic '''Diplomforstwirt ingeniero silvicultor '''Diplomingenieur ingeniero diplomate '''Diplomlandwirt (ingeniero) agronomo '''direkt directe; Adv directemente '''Direktion direction '''Direktive directiva, instructiones Pl '''Direktor director '''Direktorin directrice '''Direktorium directorio '''Direktsendung emission directe '''Dirigent director de orchestra/resp. de choro '''dirigieren diriger '''Dirne prostituta '''dis Mus re diese '''Disharmonie disharmonia; dissonantia '''disharmonisch disharmonic, disharmoniose, discordante '''Diskant Mus soprano (I) '''Diskont disconto '''diskontierbar discontabile '''diskontieren discontar '''Diskontsatz rata/taxa de disconto '''diskreditieren discreditar, diffamar '''diskret discrete '''Diskretion discretion '''Diskus disco '''Diskussion discussion '''Diskuswerfen lanceamento de disco '''Diskuswerfer lanceator de disco, discobolo '''Diskuswurf lanceamento de disco '''diskutabel discutibile '''diskutieren discuter '''Dispens dispensa '''dispensieren dispensar, eximer '''disponieren disponer (über: de) '''disponiert (verfügt) disponite; (aufgelegt) disposite '''Disput disputa '''Dissertation dissertation; (Doktor~) these '''Dissonanz dissonantia '''Distel cardo '''Distelfink carduelo '''Distrikt districto '''Disziplin disciplina '''disziplinarisch disciplinari '''disziplinieren disciplinar '''Diva diva, prima donna (I), stella '''Dividende dividendo '''Diwan divan '''Diät dieta, regime (F); ~ halten: facer/observar dieta; esser a dieta '''Diäten (Geld) gratificationes Pl, indemnitate '''doch (dennoch) tamen; (unbet.) dunque, ya; (auf verneinte Fragen) si; nicht ~!: ma no!; so komm ~!: ma veni dunque!; du kommst ~ mit?: tu veni, nonne ver? '''Docht micca '''Dock Mar darsena, dock (E) '''Dockarbeiter darsenero, dockero '''Dogma dogma '''Dogmatiker dogmatista '''dogmatisch dogmatic '''Dogmatismus dogmatismo '''Dohle monedula '''doktern practicar le medicina; consultar le medico; medicamentar se '''Doktor doctor; Med doctor in medicina; Jur doctor in derecto/jure; Phil doctor in philosophia '''Doktorand doctorando '''Doktorarbeit these doctoral '''doktorieren obtener le doctorato '''Doktorin doctoressa '''Doktortitel doctorato '''Doktorwürde doctorato '''Dokument documento; (Bescheinig.) certificato '''dokumentarisch documentari '''dokumentieren documentar '''Dolch pugnal, daga '''Dolchstich pugnalata '''Dolchstoss|Dolchstoß pugnalata '''Dolde Bot umbella '''Doldenpflanzen Pl umbelliferes '''dolmetschen interpretar, traducer '''Dolmetscher interprete '''Dolmetscherin interpreta '''Dom cathedral, domo '''Domherr canonico '''Domherrenwürde canonicato '''Domkapitel capitulo (ecclesiastic) '''Dompfaff Zool pyrrhula '''Domäne dominio '''Donner tonitro '''Donnerkeil Geol belemnite '''donnern tonar '''Donnerschlag colpo de tonitro '''Donnerstag jovedi '''Donnerwetter tempesta; ~!: per Baccho!, al diabolo! '''Doppel duplicato; (Tennis) duplo; (in Zssgn.) duplice '''Doppeladler aquila duplice/duple/bicipite '''Doppeldecker Flugz biplano '''Doppelehe bigamia '''Doppelfenster contrafenestra, fenestra duple '''Doppelflinte fusil duple '''doppelgleisig de via duple '''Doppelgänger sosia '''Doppelgängerin sosia '''doppelpolig bipolar '''Doppelpunkt duo punctos '''doppelreihig de/in duo rangos/filas '''doppelseitig Adj duple; bilateral; Adv per ambe lateres '''Doppelsinn duple senso; ambiguitate '''Doppelsinnig ambigue, equivoc '''Doppelsohle solea duple '''Doppelspiel partita duple; (Falschh.) duple joco; ~ treiben: esser ambigue '''doppelsprachig bilingue '''Doppelstaatlichkeit duple nationalitate '''Doppelstecker duple prisa de currente '''doppeltkohlensauer ~s Natron: bicarbonato de sodium '''Doppelverdiener cumulator de (duo) salarios/ganios '''Doppelverdienst cumulo de (duo) salarios/ganios '''Doppelzimmer camera con duo lectos '''doppelzüngig false, ambigue '''Doppelzüngigkeit falsitate, ambiguitate, duplicitate '''Dorf village; (kleines) vico '''Dorfbewohner villagese; villano '''Dorfbewohnerin villagesa; villana '''Dorfgemeinde communa rural '''Dorn spina; j-m ein ~ im Auge sein: esser antipathic ad alicuno '''Dornbusch spino, spineto '''Dornenhecke sepe de spinas '''Dornenkrone corona de spinas '''dornenvoll spinose '''dornig spinose '''Dornröschen (im Märchen) le Bella dormiente del bosco '''dorren vi siccar (se) '''Dorsch gado '''dort ibi, illic '''dorther de ibi/illac, inde '''dorthin (ad) ibi/illac '''dortig de ille/celle placia '''Dose scatula; (Blech) latta; (Schnupftabak~) tabachiera '''Dosenöffner aperilattas '''dosieren dosar '''Dosierung dosage '''Dosis dose '''Dotter vitello (de ovo) '''Dotterblume caltha palustre '''dottergelb (color) vitellin '''Dozent docente; professor aggregate '''dozieren docer, inseniar '''Drachen dracon; (Papier~) cervo volante, cometa (de papiro); (fig böses Weib) megera '''Drachenbaum draconiero, dracena '''Drachenbrut racia de viperas '''Draht filo metallic/de ferro; (Kupfer~) filo de cupro; per ~: per telegrapho/cablo/cablogramma '''Drahtantwort responsa telegraphic/per telegramma '''Drahtbericht information/reporto telegraphic '''Drahtbürste brossa metallic '''drahten telegraphar, cablar '''Drahtfunk telediffusion '''Drahtgitter rete metallic '''Drahthindernis rete de filos de ferro '''drahtlich per cablo '''drahtlos sin filos '''Drahtpuppe marionette (F), pupetta '''Drahtseil corda/fun metallic '''Drahtseilbahn funicular, ferrovia funicular; (Schwebebahn) telepherico '''Drahtverhau (Stachel~) rete de filos spinose; s.a. Drahthindernis '''Drahtzange pincia pro filo de ferro '''Drahtzaun barriera de filo de ferro '''Drahtzieher tirator de metallos; fig instigator occulte, orditor, machinator '''drakonisch draconian '''Drall stria, torquitura, torto drall torquite, torte; Pers robuste, vigorose; (munter) vivace '''Drama drama '''Dramatiker dramaturgo, autor dramatic '''dramatisch dramatic '''dramatisieren dramatisar '''Dramaturg dramaturgo '''Dramaturgie dramaturgia '''Drang (der Geschäfte) pression; (Antrieb) impulso, inpeto, desiro (impetuose); (Not) miseria; (Drangsal) tribulation '''Drangsal tribulation, tormento, affliction '''drangsalieren tribular, tormentar, vexar '''drastisch drastic; forte, energic '''drauf s. darauf '''draufgehen (umkommen) perir '''Draufgeld arrha '''Draufgänger homine valente/coragiose -dzh-; qui va directe al scopo '''drauflos drauflos!: avante! '''Drauflosleben vegetar '''draussen|draußen foris; nach ~: foras; (in der Fremde) al extero/estraniero; (im Freien) al aere libere '''Drechselbank torno '''drechseln tornar '''Drechsler tornator '''Drechslerarbeit torneria '''Drechslerei (Werkstatt) torneria, officina de tornator '''Dreck immunditia; (auf der Straße) fango; (Exkremente) excremento; vulg merda; (Schund) mercalia '''dreckig immunde, fangose '''Dreckloch (Sumpf) marisco '''Dreh artificio; den ~ heraus haben: cognoscer le secreto (de) Dreh-: (in Zssgn.) giratori '''Drehachse axe de rotation '''Drehbank torno '''drehbar giratori '''Drehbleistift stilo automatic, portamina(s) '''Drehbrücke ponte giratori '''Drehbuch (Film) scenario '''Drehbühne scena giratori '''drehen vt tornar, girar, verter; vi sich ~: tornar se; girar (se); verter se; (um eine Achse) rotar; es dreht sich darum, daß: le question es que/an '''Dreher (Beruf) tornator, tornero '''Drehkondensator Elektr condensator variabile '''Drehkrankheit vertigine '''Drehorgel organo a cylindro; organetto '''Drehpunkt centro de rotation; fig pivote '''Drehscheibe Eisenb placa giratori, tornavia; (Töpferei) torno '''Drehstrom Elektr currente triphasic '''Drehtür porta giratori '''Drehung torno, gyro; (um eine Achse) rotation; (in e-n Körper) revolution '''Drehzahl (Motor) numero de rotationes '''Drehzapfen pivot '''drei tres; (in Zssgn. meistens tri-) Drei: f le (cifra) tres '''Dreiachteltakt Mus mesura/tempo a tres-octo '''Dreiakter pičce (F) in tres actos '''dreiarmig a/de tres bracios '''dreibeinig (Tisch etc.) a/de tres pedes '''Dreiblatt trifolio '''Dreibund triplice alliantia '''Dreidecker Flugz triplano '''Dreieck triangulo '''dreieckig triangul/e,-ar '''Dreieinigkeit Trinitate '''Dreielektrodenröhre triodo '''dreierlei de tres species; tres ... differente '''dreifach triple, triplice '''Dreifaltigkeit Trinitate '''dreifarbig tricolor '''Dreifuss|Dreifuß tripede, tripodo '''dreifältig triple, triplice '''dreijährig trienne, de tres annos '''Dreiklang Mus triple accordo, tritono, triade '''Dreikäsehoch parvetto '''Dreikönigstag Die/Festa del Reges; Epiphania '''dreimal tres vices '''dreimalig repetite tres vices '''Dreimaster Mar vascello/nave de tres mastes; (Hut) tricorno '''dreimonatig trimestral '''dreimonatlich Adv trimestralmente; omne/cata tres menses '''dreimotorig trimotor '''drein s. darein '''Dreiphasenmoter motor triphasic '''Dreirad tricyclo '''dreiräderig a/de tres rotas '''dreirädrig a/de tres rotas '''Dreiröhrengerät (Radio) receptor de tres valvulas '''dreiseitig trilateral '''dreisilbig trisyllabe '''Dreisitzer (Fahrrad) bicyclo/bicycletta de tres sedes '''dreisitzig a/de tres sedes '''dreisprachig trilingue '''Dreisprung salto triplice, triple salto '''Dreissig|Dreißig trenta; etwa/gegen/rund ~: un trentena '''Dreissiger|Dreißiger homine de trenta annos '''Dreissigerin|Dreißigerin femina de trenta annos '''dreissigjährig|dreißigjährig de trenta annos; der ~e Krieg: le Guerra de Trenta Annos '''dreissigste|dreißigste trentesime '''Dreissigstel|Dreißigstel trentesimo '''dreissigster|dreißigster trentesime '''dreist hardite, audac/e,-iose; (frech) impertinente '''dreistellig de tres cifras '''Dreistigkeit hardimento, harditessa, audacia, impertinentia '''dreistimmig Mus a tres voces '''dreistöckig de tres etages '''dreistündig de tres horas '''dreitausend tres milles '''dreiteilig de tres partes, dividite in tres partes, tripartite '''Dreiteilung tripartition, division in tres partes '''dreitägig de tres dies '''Dreivierteltakt mesura/tempo a tres-quatro '''dreiwöchentlich triseptimanal, trihebdomadari '''Dreizack tridente '''dreizehn dece-tres, tredece '''dreizehnter dece-tertie '''Dreschboden aira '''Dresche tribulation, malleata '''dreschen tribular, mallear '''Drescher tribulator, malleator '''Dreschflegel flagello '''Dreschmaschine tribulo '''Dreschtenne aira '''Dresseur trainator; (Tierbändiger) domator '''dressieren trainar, maestrar '''Dressur trainamento, maestramento '''Drift Mar (Strömung) currente (de superfacie); deriva '''Drill Mil exercitio, disciplina militar '''Drillbohrer forator, trepano '''drillen facer girar; Mil exercitar, trainar, maestrar, disciplinar '''Drilling (Gewehr) fusil de tres cannones; (Geburt) trigemino; ~: fratres/resp. sorores trigemine '''drin s. darin '''dringen (dringend sein) urger; ~ aus: exir de; ~ in: penetrar in; durch et. ~: transversar alique; ~ auf: insister super; in j-n ~: insister presso alicuno '''dringend urgente, pressante '''Dringlichkeit urgentia '''Dringlichkeitsantrag (Parl.) motion de urgentia '''drinnen intra, in le interior '''dritt zu ~: a tres '''dritte tertie '''Drittel tertio '''dritteln divider in tres partes '''drittens tertiemente, tertio, in tertie loco '''dritter tertie '''drittletzt antepenultime, tertie-ultime '''droben (ibi) supra '''Droge droga '''Drogerie drogeria '''Drogist drogista '''Drohbrief littera de menacia '''drohen (j-m) ~, menaciar (alicuno); (Unheil) esser imminente '''drohend menaciante, imminente '''Drohne fuco; fig (persona) indolente '''Drohung menacia '''drollig drolle, placente '''Dromedar dromedario '''Droschke fiacre, cochi -sch-; (Auto~) taxi '''Droschkenhalteplatz station de fiacres/cochis -sch-/taxis '''Droschkenkutscher cochiero -sch- (de fiacre) '''Drossel turdo; (Schwarz~) merl/o,-a '''Drosselklappe valvula strangulatori/de strangulation '''Drosselknopf button strangulatori '''drosseln strangular '''Drosselspule bobina de reaction '''Drosselung strangul/ation,-amento '''Drosselventil valvula de admission '''Druck pression; (Last) peso; (Bedrückung) oppression; Typ impression, edition; (Bild) stampa; im ~: in pressa/impression '''Druckbogen folio de impression, folio imprimite; prova '''Druckbuchstabe littera de impression, typo '''drucken imprimer; Techn stampar; lügen wie gedruckt: mentir como un libro/gazetta '''Drucker imprimitor, impressor, typographo '''Druckerei imprimeria, typographia '''Druckerpresse pressa de imprimeria '''Druckerschwärze tinta de imprimeria '''Druckfehler error de impression, erratum (Pl errata) '''Druckfehlerteufel demone de misimpression '''Druckfehlerverzeichnis errata '''druckfertig preste al impression '''Druckhöhe altor de elevation '''Druckkessel autoclave '''Druckknopf button automatic; Techn button a/de pression, pulsator '''Drucklegung impression '''Druckluft aere comprimite '''Druckluftmesser m manometro '''Druckmittel medio coercitive '''Druckpapier papiro a/de imprimer '''Druckprobe proba (typographic) '''Druckpumpe pumpa premente/de pression '''Drucksache imprimito '''Druckschrift obra imprimite, imprimito; in ~: in characteres de imprimeria; in litteras capital (typographic) '''Druckstock cliché (F), matrice '''Druckwalze rolo impressor '''Druckwerk obra imprimite; (Maschine) pumpa premente '''drum s. darum; das ganze Drum und Dran: tote le annexos e connexos '''drunten ibi/illic in basso '''drunter s. darunter; ~ und drüber gehen: ir infra e supra; esser in un grande confusion '''Druse Min drusa '''drängeln insister; pulsar '''drängen premer; (treiben) pulsar; fig impeller, stimular; (zur Eile) urger; es drängt mich: il se impone a me; il me preme; (Ereignisse) precipitar se; sequer se con multe pressa; (Volk) sich ~: agglomerar se Drängen n pression, pulsata, impulso; (Bitte) instantias Pl '''dränieren escolar, disaquar, drainar '''Dränierung escolamento, disaquamento, drainage '''dröhnen resonar, vibrar; (Erde) tremer '''drüben al altere latere '''drüber s. darüber '''Drückeberger coardo, poltron, pigro; Mil imboscato '''drücken premer; (wehe tun) vulnerar; (bedrücken) opprimer; (bekümmern) affliger; (Preise) facer bassar; (lasten) pesar super; fig deprimer; sich ~ (vor): escappar (a), subtraher se (a); (sich ducken) quattar '''drückend opprimente, pesante, grave; (Hitze) suffocante '''Drücker (Schlüssel) clave; (Klinke) ansa (de porta); (Gewehr) can '''Drüse glandula; in Zssgn. Adj glandular '''Drüsenentzündung adenitis '''Dschungel jungla '''Dschunke junca '''du tu; mit j-m auf ~ und ~ stehen: esser in bonissime terminos con alicuno; j-n mit ~ anreden: dicer tu ad alicuno; tutear alicuno '''Dual dual '''Dualismus dualismo '''dualistisch dualistic '''Dublette dupletto '''ducken abassar; fig humiliar; (ins Wasser) (im)merger; (niederkauern) quattar '''Duckmäuser (Heuchler) hypocrita '''dudeln sonar le cornamusa; fig sonar/musicar mal '''Dudelsack cornamusa '''Dudelsackpfeifer sonator de cornamusa '''Duell duello; zum ~ fordern: provocar a duello '''Duellant duellante, duellista '''duellieren sich ~ (mit): duellar (con); batter se a/in duello (con) '''Duett duetto '''Duft odor, perfumo, fragrantia, olentia '''duften oler, fragrar, odorar, exhalar fragrantia '''duftend olente, fragrante, odorante, aromatic '''duftig perfumate; Mal vaporose '''duftlos inodor '''Dukaten ducato '''Dukatenscheisser|Dukatenscheißer vulg caca-ducatos '''dulden (ertragen) suffrer; (gestatten) tolerar; (mit Geduld) supportar '''Dulder martyre '''Dulderin martyre '''duldsam tolerante '''Duldsamkeit tolerantia '''Duldung toleration '''dumm stulte, stupide; (unwissend) ignorante; ~e Geschichte: cosa disagradabile '''dummdreist impertinente '''Dummdreistigkeit impertinentia '''Dummheit stultitia, stupiditate, ignorantia '''Dummkopf imbecille, stulto '''dumpf (Schall) surde; (Geräusch, Gefühl) mat; (gefühllos) apathic; (Luft) pesante; (Raum) humide '''Dumpfheit apathia, torpor '''dumpfig humide, suffocante '''Dung stercore '''Dunggrube fossa de stercore '''Dunghaufen cumulo de stercore, stercorario '''dunkel obscur; (finster) tenebrose; (geheim) occulte; (unbestimmt) vage; (verworren) confuse; ~es Bier: bira obscur; ~e Geschäfte: affaires (F) dubitose; ~ werden: obscurar se; (abends) annoctar Dunkel n obscuritate, tenebras Pl; im ~n ist gut munkeln: le obscuritate favori le secretos '''dunkelblau azur/blau obscur '''dunkelbraun brun obscur, castanie obscur '''Dunkelheit obscuritate; bei einbrechender ~: al annoctar '''Dunkelkammer camera obscur '''dunkeln vt obscurar; vi obscurar se; es dunkelt: il annocta '''dunkelrot rubie/rubre obscur '''Dunst vapor; (Ausdünstung) exhalation; fig fumo; blauer ~: phantasmagorias Pl; keinen blassen ~ haben: non haber le minime idea '''dunsten exhalar (vapores) '''dunstig vaporose, humide; (verschwommen) nebulose '''Dunstkreis atmosphera '''Duo duo, duetto '''Duplikat duplicato '''Dur (Dur-Tonart) Mus modo major A-Dur Mus la major C-Dur do major D-dur Mus re major F-Dur Mus fa major G-Dur Mus sol major '''durch per (medio de); (örtl.) per; (quer ~) a transverso; (geteilt) dividite per; (nach dem Passiv) per, de; (zeitl.) durante; (dank) gratias a; ~ Lesen: legente, per leger; ~ vieles Arbeiten: a fortia de laborar; per laborar multo; Adv ~ und ~: completemente; de parte a parte; er ist ~: ille es/ha passate; (hindurch) ille es/ha transversate; (außer Gefahr) ille es foris de periculo; (Examen) ille ha succedite '''durcharbeiten laborar/studiar con cura; (Körper) exercitar, trainar; vt non interrumper le labor; sich ~: facer su via; aperir se un via/passage '''durchaus integremente; (unbed.) absolutemente; ~ nicht: in necun modo/maniera, nullemente '''durchbacken cocer ben '''durchbeissen|durchbeißen secar/forar per un colpo de dente; permorder; partir con le dentes; fig sich ~: facer su via per luctar; liberar se de embarassos '''Durchbiegung flexion '''durchblasen insufflar; sufflar a transverso '''Durchblick vista (a transverso un fenestra etc.) '''durchblicken vider/reguardar a transverso; fig ~ lassen: lassar intervider; dar a intender/perciper '''durchblättern foliar; percurrer le paginas; (zerblättern) disfoliar '''durchbohren perforar, transfiger; sich ~: passar de parte a parte; Chir trepanar '''durchbohrend scrutatori '''durchbohrt (von Kugeln) cribrate '''durchbraten rostir ben, cocer ben '''durchbrechen rumper; (Straße) aperir; vi rumper se; (Sonne) rumper le nubes; (Zähne usw) excrescer; (Gefangener, ausbrechen) escappar '''durchbrennen perforar ardente/per foco; vi Elektr funder se; (fliehen) fugir, evader '''durchbringen facer passar; j-n im Examen ~: facer succeder; (Kranken) salvar, sanar; (Geld) dissipar; sich ~: ganiar su vita; sustentar se '''durchbrochen Adj aperte; perforate; ~e Arbeit: labor aperte '''Durchbruch ruptura, apertura; (Wasser) irruption; (Fluß) disbordamento; zum ~ kommen: manifestar se; venir foras; (Zähne) (le) excrescer; Techn perforation; Mil brecha -sch- '''durchdenken examinar a fundo; approfundar; meditar; ponderar ben '''durchdringen vi penetrar a transverso (de); aperir se un passage; fig succeder, prevaler '''durchdringend penetrante, perciante; (Verstand) acute '''Durchdringung penetration; wechselseitige ~: interpenetration '''durchdrängen facer passar (per fortia); sich ~: fortiar se un cammino '''durchdrücken facer passar premente; (Tür, eindrücken) fortiar (premente); (Knie, Gymn.) tender le genus '''durcheilen vt percurrer hastivemente; vi passar hastivemente/rapidemente '''durcheinander Adv confusemente; in confusion; sin distinction Durcheinander n confusion '''durcheinanderbringen confunder, imbroliar '''durcheinandergehen confunder se '''durcheinandermengen confunder, imbroliar '''durcheinanderwerfen confunder, imbroliar '''durchfahren vi passar (in traino etc.) per; vt transversar '''Durchfahrt passage, transversata; auf der ~ sein: esser de passage; (Torweg) porta cochier -sch- '''Durchfall Med diarrhea; (Mißerfolg) insuccesso, fiasco, cadita '''durchfallen (Examen) faller; esser rejectate; (fallen) cader a transverso; j-n ~ lassen: rejectar/refusar alicuno '''durchfechten defender (usque vincer); (Meinung) facer triumphar; sich ~: aperir cammino con le spada (in le pugno) '''durchfeilen limar; secar con le lima '''durchfinden sich ~: trovar facer su cammino; orientar se '''durchflechten interlaciar, intressar, interplexar '''durchfliegen passar/transversar a volo; (schnell lesen) leger hastivemente; percurrer con le oculos '''durchfliessen|durchfließen vi fluer a transverso; (Fluß) passar per; vt rigar, transversar '''durchforschen examinar a fundo, investigar, scrutar; (Land) explorar '''Durchforschung exploration '''durchfressen corroder; Su corrosion '''durchfrieren gelar completemente/de frigido; vt glaciar '''Durchfuhr passage; Hdl transito '''Durchfuhrzoll derecto de transito '''durchfurchen sulcar '''durchführbar executabile, exequibile, realisabile, practicabile '''durchführen conducer a transverso; fig executar, exequer, realisar '''Durchführung execution, realisation '''Durchführungsbestimmung modalitate de application/execution '''durchfüttern sustentar '''Durchgang passage, apertura; (Verkehr) transito '''Durchgangsbahnhof station de transito '''Durchgangsgut merce de transito '''Durchgangshandel commercio de transito '''Durchgangsverkehr (movimento de) transito '''Durchgangswagen wagon a corridor '''Durchgangszug traino intercommunicante/rapide/directe; rapido, directo '''durchgeben (Nachricht) transmitter; (Radio) annunciar '''durchgehen passar, transversar; (weglaufen) evader; (Pferd) escampar; vt noch einmal et. ~: revider, revisar; j-m et. ~ lassen: (lassar) passar alique ad alicuno '''durchgehend Adj (zeitl.) continue; (Zug) directe; Adv generalmente; ~ geöffnet: aperte permanentemente/continuatemente '''durchgehends Adv generalmente; ~ geöffnet: aperte permanentemente/continuatemente '''durchgeistigen animar, spiritualisar '''durchgiessen|durchgießen filtrar (un liquido) a transverso '''durchgreifen prender mesuras efficace/efficiente; imponer se '''durchgreifend Adj radical, energic, efficace '''durchgucken reguardar a transverso '''durchgängig general, total, currente; Adv sin exception '''durchhalten perseverar, mantener se firme, resister; (Note) tener '''durchhauen taliar/secar a fortia de colpos; (spalten) finder; (prügeln) bastonar '''durchhecheln criticar malitiosemente; Techn cardar, rastrellar '''durchhelfen adjutar, auxiliar; sich ~: salvar se/escappar de un difficultate '''durchirren errar/vagar per '''durchjagen vi passar rapidemente; vt percurrer '''durchkauen masticar ben; fig elaborar '''durchkneten impastar ben '''durchkommen passar per; fig escappar; (Prüf.) succeder/successar; Med esser curate '''durchkosten gustar/probar toto in fundo '''durchkreuzen cruciar; fig contrariar, transversar '''durchkriechen reper/reptar per; passar repente/reptante '''durchkämmen pectinar; (Gelände) Mil rastrellar, nettar '''durchkämpfen sich ~: luctar usque vincer '''durchkönnen poter passar (per) '''Durchlass|Durchlaß passage, apertura '''durchlassen lassar passar; (filtern) filtrar '''Durchlaucht Altessa (serenissime) '''durchlaufen vi (Wasser) passar; vt percurrer; (Sohlen) usar, guastar, consumer; sich die Füße ~: vulnerar se le pedes per camminar '''durchleben passar (per), transversar, viver (Akk.) '''durchlesen percurrer; leger integremente '''durchleuchten vi lucer a transverso; vt Med facer un radioscopia Bild: radiographia, röntgenisar '''Durchleuchtung radioscopia, examine per (le) radio X '''durchliegen sich ~: vulnerar se/excoriar se per longe jacer '''durchlochen perforar, tra(ns)forar '''durchlässig permeabile, pervie, porose '''Durchlässigkeit permeabilitate, porositate '''durchlöchern (per)forar, perciar; (wie ein Sieb) cribrar de foramines '''durchlüften aerar (a fundo), ventilar Durchlüften aerage, aeration, ventilation '''durchmachen passar per; viel ~: suffrer multo '''Durchmarsch passage; marcha -sch- a transverso '''durchmarschieren passar per; transversar, marchar -sch- per '''durchmessen transversar, percurrer; (messen) mesurar in su tote extension '''Durchmesser m diametro; (Innen~) calibre '''durchmischen miscer ben '''durchmustern revider, examinar accuratemente, passar in revista, scrutiniar; durchgemusterter Stoff: stoffa con designos '''durchmüssen deber passar '''durchnehmen (Thema) tractar, explicar, meditar '''durchnässen molliar (integremente); stark durchnäßt: inundate '''durchpausen calcar, traciar '''durchpeitschen fustigar; fig explicar hastivemente; finir in grande haste '''durchpressen (facer) passar per premer '''durchproben probar/essayar/examinar un post le altere '''durchprobieren s. durchproben '''durchprügeln bastonar '''durchqueren transversar '''Durchquerung transversata '''durchrasen transversar rapidemente un flecha [-sch-/sagitta] '''durchrasseln fam (im Examen usw) faller, esser rejectate; (mit Krach durchgehen) passar con fracasso '''durchrechnen calcular usque al fin; (noch einmal) recalcular, revider/revisar un conto '''durchregnen pluver sin cessar; hier regnet es durch: le pluvia passa hic; es regnet überall durch: le pluvia entra ubique '''durchreiben excoriar per fricar '''durchreichen passar/presentar (alique ad alicuno) '''Durchreise passage, transito; auf der ~: passante/viagiante -dzh-/de passage (per) '''durchreisen passar, transversar, percurrer '''Durchreisender viagiator -dzh- (de passage), passante '''durchreissen|durchreißen vt disrumper, lacerar; vi disrumper se, lacerar se '''durchreiten passar a cavallo, passar cavalcante; vt lacerar (cavalcante); sich ~: excoriar se iente a cavallo '''durchrieseln ein Schauer durchrieselt mich: un fremito percurre mi dorso '''durchringen sich ~: vincer/superar (tote) le obstaculos; imponer se '''durchrosten oxydar se completemente '''durchröntgen vt Med facer un radioscopia Bild: radiographia, röntgenisar '''durchrühren miscer ben; agitar ben '''durchrütteln succuter ben '''durchsagen Tel telephonar; (Nachricht) transmitter; (Radio) annunciar '''durchschauen vider a transverso; vt penetrar, divinar '''durchschauern facer fremer '''durchscheinen transparer, translucer '''durchscheinend Adj transparente, translucide, diaphane '''durchscheuern (Hände usw) excoriar (se) (per fricar) '''durchschiessen|durchschießen vt tirar a transverso; (eilen) passar repidemente; vt perforar con un balla; Typ (Wörter) spatiar; (Zeilen) interlinear; mit Papier ~: interfoliar '''durchschiffen vt percurrer; (Ozean) transversar; vi navigar per/a transverso; (poet.) sulcar '''durchschimmern transparer, translucer '''durchschlafen passar (su tempore) in dormir; dormir sin interruption '''Durchschlag (Öffnung) apertura, brecha -sch-; (Sieb) cribro, colo, colatorio, setasso; (Seiher) filtro; (Werkz.) perforator; (Abschrift) copia (al carbon) '''durchschlagen vt perforar, perciar, colar; copiar; vi penetrar, passar; (Sicherung) funder; (Wand) percuter, transversar; sich ~: facer su via; Mil aperir se un cammino; (Erfolg haben) esser efficiente/efficace/convincente '''durchschlagend (Grund) convincente; ~er Erfolg: plen successo '''Durchschlagpapier papiro pro copias; (Kohlepapier) papiro de carbon '''Durchschlagskraft fortia de penetra tion/percussion; fig effecto '''durchschleusen facer passar (per un esclusa) '''durchschlängeln sich ~: passar serpentante; serpentar a transverso '''durchschlüpfen vi glissar a transverso; fig escappar '''durchschmelzen vt funder; vi funder se '''durchschmuggeln facer passar in contrabando; contrabandar '''durchschneiden secar in duo, trenchar -sch-; (Linie) intersec(t)ar; (kreuzen) cruciar; (Wasser) sulcar, finder '''Durchschnitt Geom section; Arch profilo; (Mittelmaß) media '''durchschnittlich medie, median; Adv in media '''Durchschnittsmensch homine medie/mediocre '''Durchschnittspreis precio medie '''durchschnüffeln spiar; fig explorar '''durchschreiten vi marchar -sch- a tranverso; vt transversar '''Durchschrift copia '''Durchschuss|Durchschuß (Techn, Weberei) trama; Typ (~linie) interlinea; (Blatt) interfolio; ~ des Armes: tiro a transverso del bracio '''durchschweifen vt vagar per '''durchschwimmen transversar (natante) '''durchschwindeln viver de expedientes '''durchschwitzen transpirar, transsudar; Su transpiration, transsudation '''durchsehen vi reguardar a transverso; vt examinar, revider, leger '''durchseihen colar, passar (per un cribro), percolar, filtrar; Su colatura, filtration '''durchsetzen sich ~: imponer se; ~ daß: obtener que; (Gesetz) facer approbar; s-n Willen ~: facer valer le proprie voluntate; durchsetzt mit: intermiscite con, interspergite/intersperse con/de; (durchtränkt) impregnate de; (ausgestreut) disseminate '''Durchsicht examine, inspection, revision '''durchsichtig transparente, diaphane '''Durchsichtigkeit transparentia, transluciditate, limpiditate '''durchsickern percolar, passar, permear, filtrar se; fig divulgar se '''durchsieben (m. Kugeln) cribrar; colar, passar '''durchspalten finder in duo '''durchspielen jocar sonar usque al fin; (Zeit) passar .. jocante '''durchsprechen discuter (a fundo), telephonar '''durchstechen perciar, perforar; (erdolchen) pugnalar; (Nadel) punger '''Durchstecherei maneo illicite, fraude, conniventia '''durchstecken (facer) passar a transverso '''durchstehen perseverar, resister '''Durchstich perforation, perciamento; (durchstochene Stelle) trenchea -sch-, tunnel (E); (Öffnung) apertura '''durchstossen|durchstoßen perciar, perforar, transfiger; Su perciamento, perforation, transfixion '''durchstreichen cancellar; (Wind) perpassar '''durchstreifen percurrer; passar/vagar a transverso; Mil recognoscer '''durchströmen fluer a transverso; vt transversar '''durchstöbern revolver, (vider e) revider, explorar; furettar in '''durchsuchen cercar ubique; (Haus) perquirer; (Gebiet) explorar '''Durchsuchung recerca, exploration; (gerichtl.) perquisition '''durchsägen secar con le serra; serrar '''durchtanzen (Schuhe) guastar le soleas (a fortia de dansar); die Nacht ~: dansar (per) tote le nocte; passar le nocte in dansar; (Lokal) transversar dansante '''durchtreiben conducer/pulsar a transverso '''durchtrieben astute '''Durchtriebenheit astutia '''durchtropfen guttar, cader gutta a gutta '''durchtränken impregnar (de), imbiber (de) '''durchwachen die Nacht ~: passar le nocte in velia '''durchwachsen Adj ~es Fleisch: carne interlardate; ~er Speck: lardo magre/intermiscite '''durchwandern transversar a pede; ambular/migrar a transverso (de) '''durchwaten vadar; Su vado '''Durchweg passage durchweg generalmente; semper (e ubique); (quasi) integremente; sin exception '''durchwegs generalmente; semper (e ubique); (quasi) integremente; sin exception '''durchweichen vt imbiber, molliar, amollir; vi molliar se, amollir se, mollir '''durchwinden sich ~: serpentar, penetrar per; fig disembarassar se; facer su cammino; vt facer passar (a transverso) torquente '''durchwirken interlaciar; mit Gold ~: bordate de auro '''durchwärmen calefacer ben '''durchwühlen revolver '''durchzechen die Nacht ~: passar le nocte a/in biber '''durchzeichnen calcar '''durchziehen percurrer, (per)passar, transversar; (Fäden) passar (a transverso); (mit Fäden usw) interlaciar; (Linie) traciar '''durchzucken facer fremer; (Blitz) sulcar; (Schmerz) succuter '''Durchzug passage; (Luft) currente de aere; Arch architrave '''durchzwängen facer passar a/con fortia; sich ~: fortiar le passage '''durchzählen contar/recontar (singulemente, un a un) '''Durst sete; ~ haben: haber sete; s-n ~ löschen: appaciar su sete, dissetar se '''dursten haber sete (nach: de) '''durstig assetate '''durststillend dissetante '''Dusche ducha -sch- '''duschen vt duchar -sch-; vi facer/prender un ducha '''Duschraum local de duchas -sch- '''Dusel (Glück) fortuna, sorte; (Schwindel) vertigine; (Halbschlaf) medie somno, somnolentia; (Rausch) legier -dzh- ebrietate '''duselig (schläfrig) somnolente; (angetrunken) legiermente -dzh- ebrie '''duseln somnoler; (schwindlig sein) haber le vertigine '''Dussel stulto '''dusselig (dumm) stulte '''Dutzend dozena '''Dutzendmensch homine mediocre '''Dutzendware merce ordinari/mediocre '''dutzendweise a/per dozenas '''Duzbruder amico intime; wir sind ~: nos nos tutea '''duzen dicer tu (a), tutear '''Duzfreund amico intime; wir sind ~: nos nos tutea '''Duzfuss|Duzfuß mit j-m auf dem ~ stehen: tutear alicun/o,-a '''Dynamik dynamica '''dynamisch dynamic '''Dynamit dynamite; mit ~ in die Luft sprengen: dynamitar '''Dynamo dynamo '''Dynamomaschine dynamo '''Dynast dynasta '''Dynastie dynastia '''dynastisch dynastic '''dämlich imbecille, stulte, stupide '''Dämlichkeit imbecillitate, stultessa, stupiditate '''dämmen (Fluß usw) poner dicas; continer le aquas; fig frenar, continer '''dämmerig crepuscular; fig vage '''Dämmerlicht medie luce, penumbra '''dämmern (abends) annoctar; (morgens) le alba pare; fig comenciar (a) comprender; haber un vage idea '''Dämmerschein luce crepuscular '''Dämmerung crepusculo; (Morgen~) alba; (Abend~) crepusculo del vespere '''Dämmerzustand Med somnolentia '''Dämon demonio/demone (a. fig) '''dämonisch demoniac '''dämpfen reprimer, amortir; (Stimme) (a)bassar; Kochk estufar; (Farbe) amollir '''Dämpfer amortitor; Mus surdina; (Stoß~) paracolpos; fig e- n ~ aufsetzen: poner un surdina (ad alicuno) '''Dämpfung amortimento, abassamento, repression, assurdamento; Kochk estufata; Flugz stabilisation '''Däumling (im Märchen) Pollicetto '''dörren vt siccar, desiccar, exsiccar; (rösten) torrer, torrefacer '''Dörrfleisch carne siccate/sic '''Dörrgemüse legumines Pl siccate/sic '''dösen somnoler, dormettar '''dösend somnolente '''Dübel cavilia '''Düne duna '''Düngemittel fertilisante '''düngen fertilisar, stercorar '''Dünger stercore '''Düngung fertilisation, stercoration '''Dünkel presumption, vangloria; (Anmaßung) arrogantia; (Hochmut) superbia '''dünkelhaft presumptuose, vangloriose, arrogante, superbe '''dünken semblar, parer; sich ~: creder se '''dünn tenue; (mager) magre; (Haar) rar; (schlank) svelte; (wässerig) clar; (spärlich) sparse '''Dünnbier bira legier -dzh- '''Dünndarm intestino tenue '''dünnemachen fam sich ~: liberar/subtraher se, disparer '''dünnflüssig (multo) fluide '''dünnleibig gracile, svelte '''dünnmachen fam sich ~: liberar/subtraher se, disparer '''dünsten (Fleisch) estufar '''Dünung (Ufer) resacca '''dürfen poter; haber le permission/derecto de; (wagen zu) osar; darf ich Sie fragen?: pote io demandar vos?; wenn ich so sagen darf: si il es permittite (a me) exprimer me assi; ich darf wohl sagen: io osa dicer; darf ich Sie um das Glas bitten: face me le favor de passar me le vitro; das dürfte nicht sein: isto non deberea esser '''dürftig (gering) meschin; (arm) indigente, povre; (spärlich) scarse '''Dürftigkeit meschineria, indigentia, povressa, scarsitate '''dürr sic (sicc-); (Land) aride '''Dürre siccitate, ariditate '''dürsten haber sete (nach: de) '''Düse Techn tubiera, syringa, becco '''Düsenantrieb propulsion per reaction '''Düsenflugzeug avion a reaction '''Düsenjäger chassator sch- a reaction '''düster obscur, fusc, tenebrose; (traurig) triste